


The Setting Sun

by AutisticWriter



Series: Neurodivergent Steven Universe [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Other, Post-Canon, Stevidot, Stimming, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven, Peridot and sunsets.





	The Setting Sun

“What is a sunset, Steven?” Peridot asks, sat on the couch with her knees tucked up on the seat, chin on her knees.

She has only been living here for a few days, but has changed so much. It makes Steven smile whenever Peridot asks questions about the Earth, loving how she is settling in.

“Oh, it’s the time when it turns from daytime to night time. The sky goes all orange.” Steven smiles. “It’s really pretty. We should sit on the beach and watch it one night.”

Peridot smiles too. “I like your idea, Steven.”

“Great!” he says, grinning.

 

* * *

 

The night of their sunset discussion, Steven and Peridot sit side by side on the beach. It is getting dark, the sun almost behind the horizon.

“This time of day is called twilight,” he explains, loving the fascinated look on Peridot’s face. “I don’t know why, but it’s nice.”

And as Steven speaks, the sky starts to turn orange. Peridot’s eyes widen, the orange light reflecting off her visor.

When the sun has set, Steven stares at Peridot through the darkness.

“What’d you think, Peri?”

“You were right,” she says slowly, a smile appearing on her face. “It was… beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

Five years after they first watched the sunset together, Steven and Peridot find themselves in the same place at the same time. But something is different.

“Peri?” Steven says, blushing. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Peridot says, before laughing at her own joke.

“Well… uh… you know we’re friends?”

“Obviously.”

“Yeah, well… would you… do you wanna go out? You know, date. Like… like a couple.”

Peridot stares at him, processing his words. “Do you wish to have a relationship with me?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Well,” she smiles. “Yes, I would.”

Steven grins and hugs her.

 

* * *

 

Steven and Peridot have their first date at Fish Stew Pizza, but the less said about that the better. On their way back to the Temple, the sun starts to set, casting Beach City in a red-orange light that just makes him smile.

“Thank you for the pizza, Steven,” Peridot says. “I apologise for not eating it, but I appreciate the gesture.”

“No, it’s fine. At least me eating yours meant it wasn’t wasted,” he says.

“Um… Steven. Would we be able to partake in a courtship ritual by linking hands?”

“You wanna hold my hand?”

She smiles. “Yes please.”

 

* * *

 

Sat up on a hill that overlooks Beach City, Steven and Peridot hold hands. She rocks back and forth slightly in an attempt to get rid of the anxiety biting at her. It doesn’t work.

“Hey, Peri, are you okay?” Steven asks, squeezing her hand.

How can he tell?

Well, she might as well ask.

“Yeah. I was just thinking… Steven, can I kiss you?”

He looks at her. Blushes. But then smiles.

“Yeah, of course you can.”

And tentatively, Peridot smiles and reaches up to kiss him.

She kisses Steven Universe as the sunset shines behind them.

“Wow, thanks.”


End file.
